7 Minutes In Hetalia Heaven
by sukoshikawaii
Summary: Not for the faint hearted, rated M for a reason ;)
1. 1: The Rose

I never did like this game... But as I sat in the circle and watched all the countries smirking and giggling, Hungary included, I couldn't help but get a little nervous.

Since I was kinda new, I mean, America introduced me sort of rudely, we knew each other from school and he just decided to bring me along, which was kinda awkward. But I was first, all the countries had to put an object into the hat, I rummaged my hand inside the jet back top hat and something sharp pricked my finger, I winced and pulled out a rose.

France.

_Shit_ I thought, _My first party, my first 7 minutes in heaven and I get stuck with a fucking pervert! _

He simply smiled gentlemanly at me, stood up, took my hand and lead me into the spare room that was being used to play the game.

"Look," I said as we sat in the dimly lit, small room with posters of punk rock bands plastered all over the walls, I knew America was into all this stuff but this is kinda teenager-y and immature... Well, that's America I guess, "I'm not a slut, I'm not gonna let your charm fool me and I'm certainly no-" I barely had time to finish my sentence before his soft lips were pressed against mine. I squirmed at first but I couldn't help but kiss him back, I had heard about how France was a ladies man but not to this extent.

His hands made his way around my waist and I felt my cheeks flush, as I wrapped my hands loosely round his neck I could feel him smile against my lips, that was when he pulled away...

"I'm sorry (y/n), what were you saying?" He smirked as he traced his fingertip along my jaw, I bit my lip and let my gaze slip to the floor. I had just completely let my guard down, I don't know what it was about him... I just... He just made me want him, with one kiss I couldn't stop thinking about... I buried my face in my hands as my face burned with blush, I could feel France's thumb lifting up my chin.

"Hey, (y/n), there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you're actually a very good kisser, and a very attractive young lady at that." He smiled and his gorgeous blue eyes twinkled, I couldn't stop myself, I was on him again before he could compliment me for the third time. My lips locked with his and he smiled yet again, gently running his tongue against my lower lip I slowly opened my lips to let him in. His tongue glided gracefully over mine as his soft hands brushed against my thighs, I wanted to object but all I could do was slide my waist onto his while he kissed me more passionately than I had ever experienced.

His fingertips lifted the bottom of my shirt and I nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, he groaned lowly, _I knew it_, he dragged his nails along my sides and I bit down again this time unintentionally. _Damn_ I thought, _I've never seen France this way... _Before I could even get my head around what was happening France was on top of me, his sensual lips moving from mine, caressing along my jaw bone and down my neck. I shivered and tensed my stomach, my neck is the most vulnerable part of my body, you know, aside the obvious, he was really turning me on, I had to bite my lip to stifle a moan escaping my lips. I could feel his teeth gently grazing my skin and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, I knew that time was ticking but I never wanted this moment to end, I wanted France more than I've ever known.

He started to press his hips into mine and I could feel his member growing in his tight blue jeans, _so he wants me too? _I slid my hands down his sides as I started to pant, my mind was a blur, I let a soft, controlled whimper slip as France thrust his waist against mine. He started to bite. I knew that time was nearly up but I bucked anyway, raising my hips under him, I could feel him smile before he pulled away and stroked my hair into place before leaning in and whispering in my ear, "We'll finish this later, I'll show you pleasure you've never known..." after which he lowered his head and ran the tip of his tongue up my neck just to tease me. I wanted to protest but I knew he was right, I straightened my shirt and hair and so did France.

His timing was perfect, America flung the door open, phone at the ready to take the embarrassing photos, but his face sunk into one of disappointment as we were both sat on the floor, legs crossed engaging in harmless conversation about cooking, we both looked over and smiled at America and then at each other before France stood up and took my hand. As we both walked out and took our seats France didn't even so much as nudge, wink at or smirk to Prussia, the country he was sat next to.

The rest of he party rolled on till the end of the night, I was walking out the door and I felt a warm hand grasp my wrist, I wanted to turn, scream and punch who-ever it was in the face but a slender finger was pressed against my lips, it was France. I smiled as my eyes lit up, butterflies fluttering in my stomach with excitement. He looked around and whispered in my ear when he was that no-one was looking.

"(y/n)... You know we never got to finish what we started, and a Frenchman isn't like a cheap TV, you can't turn it on and leave it..." He winked at me as I chuckled at his silly joke, before I had chance to reply I was being dragged up the stairs for the best night of my life.


	2. 2: The Tomato

I never did like this game... But as I sat in the circle and watched all the countries smirking and giggling, Hungary included, I couldn't help but get a little nervous.

Since I was kinda new, I mean, America introduced me sort of rudely, we knew each other from school and he just decided to bring me along, which was kinda awkward. But I was first, all the countries had to put an object into the hat, I rummaged my hand inside the jet black top hat and something round and smooth graced my fingertips, I pulled it out and my heart skipped a beat, and I'm not sure in a god way, when I saw what the object I had picked was. It was a rounded and plump tomato, I knew who the owner was immediately...

Italy.

He jumped up in joy in the stupid and frankly quite gay manner that he did, _at least I'm not gonna get raped _I thought. I walked in reluctantly and Italy was close behind, skipping as usual... _God, this is gonna be boring... He'd be better suited for Germany_ I chuckled to myself. I could hear the others mumbling ad chuckling to themselves in the background but I put on a brave face and walked in with as much dignity I had left. I turned the lamp on the he was sat with he hands in his lap whistling something, it was probably Italian, we sat for what seemed like forever in an awkward silence before Italy chirped up.

"Ve!~ You're a very pretty lady (y/n)!" He giggled, okay, he's cute.

"Uh, thank you, Italy.." I managed to utter, I noticed him shuffling in the corner of my eye, he was playing with his little curl and nibbling his lip. "Spit it out..." I smiled turning to him, I had to tighten my lips to stop a laugh, he was as red as a... Well a tomato!

"Can I... K-kiss you?" He stuttered, only in response I nodded, I was... curious to how he kisses, I mean Italians are well known for their charm but I've never seen anyone less hetro in my life. He scooted over to me slowly and cupped my left cheek in his hand, I never really got a chance to look at Italy properly, but when he opened his eyes I was overcome by his beauty. He wasn't like the others, he wasn't like any guy I'd ever met, every other man I'd ever found attractive would be handsome or rugged or hot, but Italy... Italy was beautiful.

I could feel myself starting to blush as he looked to my lips, then down my neck, onto my chest and my legs.

"Eyes on the prize pretty boy." I smirked, shocked at my own confidence, he looked up and blushed before leaning in and kissing me softly, I let my eyes flutter closed and kissed him back. His lips tasted like the Italian summer, ripe, sweet tomatoes and wine, I let myself sink into the kiss as his hand slipped down my neck and tangled his fingertips into my (h/c) hair. I ran my hand up his arm and rested it on his shoulder as our lips intertwined, his tongue brushed against mine asking for entrance but I didn't want to ruin the clarity and serenity of this moment. He seemed to understand but I couldn't agree more with what he did next, his hands swept across my waist and he pulled me closer so I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We continued to kiss and it was the sweetest most innocent moment of my life, right until America slammed open the door, snapped that cringy picture and skipped away laughing, obviously forgetting to tell us our time was up but we got the message. Our exit was followed by a chorus of wolf whistles and childish 'ooh' noises, Italy, struggling to regain his composer blushed and said "Aw, you guys, stahp it!" I simply rolled my eyes and sat back down.

Me and Italy kept catching glances for the rest of the night, it went pretty quickly, a few laughs from America, Russia making his passive aggressive threats, everyone acting throwing up when Iggy offers his "world famous" scones of death, nothing particularly surprising, and then we went home.

As I lay in my bed I couldn't help but think about Italy... He really is something special.


	3. 3: The Doll

I never did like this game... But as I sat in the circle and watched all the countries smirking and giggling, Hungary included, I couldn't help but get a little nervous.

Since I was kinda new, I mean, America introduced me sort of rudely, we knew each other from school and he just decided to bring me along, which was kinda awkward. But I was first, all the countries had to put an object into the hat, I rummaged my hand inside the jet black top hat and pulled out a small Russian Doll.

I think my heart has just jumped out my mouth.

I tried to keep my cool as I walked into America's spare room biting my lip, hard, as I went. Russia is so intimidating, but I always fantasized about him, looking at him through anyone's eyes but mine they wouldn't go near him, but my libido skyrockets when I think of him...

The room was dark until the door opened, his entire figure almost filled the doorway, I was speechless... Nothing was said until...

"Where are you my pet?" His voice sent shivers up my spine "I want to play a little game, _da?_" I nibbled my lip and finally worked up the courage to say,

"Over here, Ivan." And before I knew it he had his strong hands around my arms and I was crashing into the wall, I wanted to moan but his lips were on mine before I had a chance, he kissed me roughly and it set my passions alight, this was everything I ever dreamed of.

I could feel his warm breath on the nape of my neck as his gruff voice whispered in my ear, "I'm going to make you want me, make you scream my name, (y/n), I'm going to make you feel pleasure you've never known." A wave of lust crashed over me as his lips glided down my jaw and he started you bite my neck softly, my head fell back against the wall as a chorus of groans flooded past my lips. His hands glided down my thighs lifting them so he could press his bulging member right between my legs, I whine as I grab his hair, _he wants nothing from me... _As my heart raced it set the pace for my rhythmic grinding.

"Ugh, (y/n), harder..." He groaned, finally, I was getting to him. I pulled at his sides as he slammed his waist into mine, his hands gracing their way up my shirt, his skilled, practiced fingers undoing my bra in a matter of seconds.

"I-Ivan! _Fuck!_ Touch me..." I could feel his smile against my skin...

"I own you now, which means..." His fingers gripped my nipple and squeezed it's peak, sending a ripple of pleasure over my entire body, I whimpered and arched my back, his power was overwhelming me... It was too much, I couldn't take it, "I can touch you _whenever _I want..." His hands traced up the inside of my thigh, by now I was panting, I tensed my stomach in anticipation as his fingertips made circles ever closer to that one sweet spot, "_Wherever _I want!"

I felt my insides melting from the raging passion inside me as his thumb pressed against my crotch, rubbing roughly from side to side over the tight denim of my jeans. I tangled my fingers into my hair as I started to throb, crying out in pure ecstasy as he lifted up my shirt and latched his lips over my nipple, sucking and rubbing the flat of his tongue over my sensitive peak, I was writhing in his grip but the pressure of his waist against mine was too strong, I was trapped in unbearable bliss.

"_FUCK!_" I was screaming now, wishing his skilled fingers were his member filling me up and making me come, but I was pulled abruptly from my fantasies as Ivan turned the tables, threw me on the bed and was on top of me before I knew it. He forced my legs apart and I tensed up, overcome by Ivan's rugged dominance, he started to plant kisses over my abdomen making me shiver. Lacing my fingers in his soft silver hair as he started to tug at my trousers.

"Guys!" America pummeled at the door, but I was too engrossed in pleasure to notice, that was when the door burst open.

"HOLY SHIT! Put some clothes on! And you!" He looked towards Russia with fury in his eyes "Get off her... NOW!"

I bit my lip and flushed as he sorted his collar and helped me up, when we walked out there was a holler of wolf whistles, some shocked faces, all I figured I had to do was sit out the rest of the night and hope I didn't get a lecture from America...


End file.
